1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and tagging system for marking and identifying small animals, in particular birds. The tagging system incorporates a panel type identification tag which is affixed to the neck flesh of the bird by a resilient filament type fastener which is forced through the neck flesh and held in place by an anchor tag. This tagging system is utilized for marking and identifying birds, much as tags commonly placed in the ears of cattle, swine and sheep.
2. Prior Art
The invention relates to the art of marking animals for identification purposes. Identification methods have long been used to mark livestock so that the owner can distinguish his animals from those of others and so that each animal can be readily identified. Early animal identification means included branding or tattooing the animal or numbered or lettered tags suspended from the animal's neck from a chain. Cost of this marking method as well as problems with the chain becoming caught on objects led to the development of alternative marking systems. One such system disclosed as Claffey U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,906 provided for a metal tag to be inserted and fixed through a hole pierced in the animal's ear. Again, cost of the metal tags were relatively high and the tags heightened the possibility of injury to the animal and of infection.
Technological advances resulted in the availability of plastic tags either stamped from stock or injection molded. Plastic or rubber tags are cheaper to make, durable, resistant to corrosion and are generally easier to manipulate during the securing process. Problems similar to those encountered with metal tags occurred with controlling large animals during the process of cutting a hole in the animal's ear and then forcing the tag therethrough. Tools were developed which allowed the piercing process and tag affixing process to be conducted simultaneously. An early example is disclosed in the Ritchey U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,051.
Marking tags currently available on the market are generally plastic or rubber and provide a planar surface for placement of the identifying markings. The planar portion of the tag will generally taper to an elongated neck which ends in an anchoring means. One such tag is disclosed in the Fearing U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,536. The known prior inventions pertaining to the tagging of animals for identification purposes generally relate to large mammals and require piercing of the ear. Convenient, low-cost marking devices have not been developed for small animals, in particular, birds.
Birds present an especially difficult problem for marking for identification as they lack external ears. Therefore, tags such as those used for marking cattle by insertion through the ear are not available for marking the birds. Further, tags suspended from the bird's neck by chain or other connector endangers the safety of the bird as such devices may become caught on projecting objects. Branding or tattooing the bird is of little benefit as birds have little exposed flesh which would allow the brand or tattoo to be read without close inspection. Feathers which are removed in order to brand or tattoo are likely to grow back in a short period of time.
Two marking devices have been used for marking and identifying birds with limited success. The first is a metal clip which is crimped onto the anterior portion of the bird's wing. The second is an annular band which is fastened about one of the bird's legs, commonly by crimping the band either by hand or with pliers. Both of these marking methods have the disadvantage of providing identifying markings which are small and usually require handling of the bird to read the markings. Birds, particularly those raised for consumption, such as turkeys and chickens, tend to group together and move in clusters. Therefore, it is difficult to identify birds by small marking bands attached either to the leg or wing.
Another problem with leg bands or wing tags is that they are generally formed of metal for durability reasons. It is not uncommon for a bird to injure itself, or other birds, with metal bands or tags, particularly when the birds group together. Leg bands must be somewhat loose so that the bird can grow without the band cutting off circulation in the leg. However, loose leg bands may become caught on protruding objects such as loose fencing or unseated nails.
Yet another problem with leg bands and wing tags is that both must be securely fastened so that they do not fall off of the animal during normal movement. It is often desirable to change identification numbers or markings on the bands. This is particularly true when markings on identification tags are utilized to indicate medical conditions of the animal or where records of egg production or lineage are maintained. For example, it may be desirable to add a letter to the identification band to indicate that the animal is to receive special food or medication or to indicate lineage. The ability to alter identification tags is particularly desirable in testing or experimentation settings. Leg bands and wing tags generally have to be removed in order to change the markings thereon. Often, the leg band or wing tag is destroyed during the removal process.
There is the need for an inexpensive marking system for birds which is easy to apply and which allows quick, easy identification of a bird without having to handle the animal for close inspection of the marking device. Further, there is a need for a bird identification system which is safe for use on the bird, which can easily be removed and which does not impede the normal growth of the animal.
Accordingly, it is the object and purpose of the tagging system of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that overcomes the stated deficiencies of the prior art by providing an identification and marking system for birds which allows quick and easy identification of each marked bird without handling the animal, even when the birds are clustered together.
Another object and purpose of the present invention is to provide a tagging system which is inexpensive, easy to apply and easy to remove.
Yet another object and purpose of the present invention is to provide a tagging system which is safe for the bird, which prevents injury to other birds and which does not impede the normal growth of the bird.